Nuevas oportunidades, nuevas vidas
by Firefly91
Summary: Byakuya Kuchiki se encuentra confundido. Por primera vez sus emociones interfieren con su trabajo. Quizás una misión al mundo real lo desconecte de sus problemas, bueno, tal vez no. Romance, drama y más adelante escenas subidas de tono. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

CAP. 1 : " SEGUIR ADELANTE"

Era el colmo de los colmos.

Hacía unas semanas que estaba pensativo. Se distraía constantemente en su trabajo y en las reuniones con los demás capitanes no prestaba atención. Varios shinigamis que lo conocían lo habían notado extraño…por primera vez. Ukitake fue el primero en notarlo junto a su hermana Rukia. Les preocupaba el motivo por el cuál él, Byakuya Kuchiki, se encontraba así.

Él sabía muy bien cuál era la razón de su extraño comportamiento : había olvidado el aniversario de la muerte de Hisana. Nunca antes le había sucedido…jamás. Entonces miró el retrato de su esposa… ¿Hace cuánto que no se detenía a mirarlo? Diariamente él en persona prendía una vela en su honor y se quedaba observándola en silencio…Hacían ya 2 meses desde la última vez. Qué vergüenza.

El luto de la muerte de su amada había durado décadas…dolorosas décadas.

_ Quizás – pensó- es hora de seguir adelante.

Esa noche no durmió y las siguientes semanas estuvo distraído. Tan distraído estaba que, cuando aceptó una misión en el mundo real para cambiar un poco de ambiente, estorbó más de lo que ayudó en la batalla con unos Hollows bastante debiluchos. Claro que los integrantes de su escuadrón no se animaron a preguntar que le pasaba al capitán Kuchiki por miedo a ser decapitados. En cambio Renji,una vez que la batalla concluyó se acercó al noble para averiguar la raíz de su comportamiento tan inusual. Pero cuando estuvo frente a él y vió en sus ojos una mirada perdida…que no era de tristeza,más bien de confusión,no supo que hacer y se limitó a sentarse junto a su capitán para hacerle un poco de compañía.

Quizás estaba enfermo, o cansado, o se sentía solo…o quizás era todo junto. Renji se agarraba la cabeza de tanto pensar.

_ Teniente Abarai…- lo escuchó decir- …¿cuánto duran los duelos?- casi susurró mientras levantaba la mirada al cielo nocturno y observaba las estrellas.

Renji estaba duro como una piedra… ¿Desde cuándo su capitán hacía esas preguntas? Meditó bastante antes de responder

_ No lo sé, capitán – dijo mirando al suelo – Creo que depende de cuánto tarde la persona en recuperarse o asumir la pérdida del ser querido – dijo rápidamente

El pelirrojo cerró los ojos. No era bueno en dar esa clase de respuestas, pero se esforzó al máximo para dejar satisfecho a su capitán.

_ Ya veo…- dijo respondió él todavía con su mirada en las estrellas.

Hubo unos minutos de silencio incómodo. Finalmente Byakuya se puso de pie.

_ Gracias – dijo en voz baja dejando a un Renji completamente boquiabierto y comenzó a caminar sin rumbo fijo.

Holaaaaaaaa! Volví :) Esta es la misma historia que había publicado antes, pero hubo un problema y tuve que volver a subirla y repartirla en capítulos. Ok, espero que les guste y dejen sus comentarios inspiradores :D BESOS!


	2. Chapter 2

CAP. 2 : "ENCUENTROS PELIGROSOS"

No muy lejos de allí una jovencita llegaba agotada a su casa después de un día de trabajo que a su parecer fue demasiado largo.

_ Me vendrían bien unas vacaciones – pensaba mientras tomaba un poco de agua de una botella y se sacaba las zapatillas quedando en medias.

Se puso el piyama y se acostó en la cama a ver televisión acompañada de su gato. Por suerte había comido después de salir del trabajo en un puesto que vendían hamburguesas.

Eso de ser independiente era muy complicado : trabajar, pagar cuentas, cocinar, limpiar, lavar, etc. Además su casa quedaba en un campo a horas de la ciudad…y de su trabajo. Era repartidora de correo, a pesar de que ella quería ser chef.

Debía caminar bastante hasta un camino por donde todos los días pasaba un amigo de su padre con su camioneta y la alcanzaba a la parada de autobuses. Solamente pasaba uno por allí y no muy seguido, como consecuencia ella siempre llegaba muy temprano o muy tarde al trabajo. Una vez en la oficina iba al garaje en busca de su bicicleta, la cual había comprado con su primer sueldo, y salía a repartir el correo. Pedaleaba todo el día y luego caminaba hasta la parada de autobuses esperando a aquel que la llevaba a su casa…o lo más cerca posible de ella.

Suspiró cansada pensando que al día siguiente debía seguir con la misma rutina. Definitivamente sus amigos tenían razón : era una obstinada. Debió haber vendido la casa y con ese dinero podría haberse comprado un departamento en la ciudad. Pero no, ella no quiso dar el brazo a torcer…¿Quién podía culparla? En esa casa abandonada del resto del mundo, había sido feliz junto a sus padres. Pero ahora sentía que conservarla ya no tenía sentido…sólo era un montón de ladrillos, con un techo, puertas y ventanas. Ya no era su hogar. Estaba sola. Por eso trabajaba todo el día hasta el cansancio. No quería volver y ver la casa vacía tal y como la había dejado a la mañana. ¿Cuánto tiempo iba a seguir soportando vivir así? Ya hacían 3 años que sus padres no estaban.

Se sentó en la cama. Mañana no iría a trabajar. Se tomaría la mañana libre. Hablaría con el abogado. No quería vivir más en el campo rodeada de árboles y nieve. Se compraría un departamento y…

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un hombre de cabellos negros, ropa extraña y una espada, que había ingresado por la ventana y no por voluntad propia. Estaba lastimado gravemente… Miró a través del vidrio roto, cerca de los árboles…Lo vió…Esa bestia parecida a aquella que le arrebató la vida a sus padres…Esa a la cual consideró una alucinación por parte suya y sobre la que nunca les habló a sus amigos…ni a nadie. Helada, su sangre estaba helada.

/

La respuesta de Renji había despejado la duda que se había formado en él.

Necesitaba caminar, así que caminó. Le gustaba la nieve, le gustaba sentirla en su piel.

Respiró hondo.

Segundos…pocos segundos tardó en darse cuenta de la presencia de ese Hollow detrás de él. Pero ese escaso tiempo había sido más que suficiente.

Sintió esa helada garra desgarrarle la carne de su pecho y el olor de su propia sangre mezclándose con el aire. Su mano viajo a su cintura en busca de su Zampakuto. Un ligero movimiento de su muñeca y el brazo del monstruo gigante era separado de su cuerpo. Sin embargo el Hollow no mostraba señales de dolor y parecía que iba a volver a atacarlo. Así fue. Aún aturdido por la herida recibida al principio de la pelea, vió al gigante acercarse y atacarlo. Veía doble y perdía el equilibrio, por lo que fue fácil para su enemigo dar en el blanco. Sintió como aquel duro puño golpeaba su cuerpo mandándolo a volar a varios metros de allí. El aire le faltaba y como si fuera poco pudo sentir un ruido ensordecedor de cristales rompiéndose mientras su visión era teñida de rojo. Todo se volvió oscuro, pero pudo sentir la suavidad de una mano posarse en su rostro.

_ Hisana – susurró antes de quedar totalmente inconsiente.

Okaaaaaaaaayyyyyy...espero que les haya gustado!


	3. Chapter 3

CAP. 3 : "ESCAPE"

Había tratado de convencerse durante los últimos 3 años de que sus padres habían muerto en un accidente. Eso era lo que la policía y los testigos declararon. Un accidente automovilístico, no un ataque de un monstruo gigante, un simple choque.

No lo contó a nadie lo que ella había visto. En realidad no podía hablar. Durante semanas no pudo hacerlo. Hasta la visita de su abuela. Entonces comenzó a llorar, gritar y patalear, hasta calmarse.

_ Lo vi…- susurró pegada al pecho de la anciana

Ella entrecerró los ojos con dolor en su mirada.

_ Lo sé – dijo acariciando la cabeza de su nieta

Levantó la vista mirando a su abuela con confusión en sus ojos.

_ Tuve un presentimiento – dijo la mujer tratando de explicarle – Supe que algo malo iba a pasar, pero me di cuenta tarde.

Cerró los ojos ante la mirada sorprendida de la jovencita y una lágrima se escurrió por las arrugadas mejillas.

Se abrazaron durante varios minutos.

_ Toma – extendió su mano entregándole una cadenita con una medalla plateada – Es un amuleto, va a protegerte de los malos espíritus.

Sin protestar ni pronunciar palabra alguna, tomó el regalo entre sus manos mientras le regalaba una sonrisa de agradecimiento a su abuela.

El año seguido a la muerte de sus padres había sido mucho más difícil para ella. Cuando las cosas habían empezado a mejorar en su vida, sufrió otra pérdida: su abuela había fallecido. Fue un golpe duro.

Al día siguiente recibió las pertenencias de su abuela…entre ellas su gato Jiz. Era gris, dormilón y bastante regordete, pero tenía que admitir que le levantaba el ánimo.

Recordó la historia que su nana le había contado sobre Jiz:

" Lo encontré el día del accidente , al costado de la ruta. Había llegado al lugar para verte cuando eras llevada por la ambulancia, cuando lo vi. Miraba hacia un punto fijo entre los árboles. Estaba erizado mostrando sus dientes, parecía realmente enojado. Me acerqué a él y enfoqué mi vista en el mismo punto que el gato. Una sombra. Era gigante. Él se enfureció aún más y la sombra se alejó."

Observó al felino que la miraba sintiéndose algo intimidada. Su abuela seguro había tenido mucha imaginación al suponer que ese gato tan despreocupado que dormía todo el día era una especie de protector que la salvaría de los malos espíritus. Sonrío y acarició el suave pelaje sintiendo el ronroneo del animalito.

Pero a pesar de su aspecto de gato corriente, Jiz tenía los sentidos mucho más agudos y de esto se había dado cuenta ella desde que lo adoptó como su mascota. Muchas veces él se ponía en estado de alerta y observaba por la ventana con el pelaje erizado. Cada vez que eso sucedía ella podía sentir una presencia maligna que le oprimía el pecho. Fue ahí cuando recordó el amuleto que su abuela le había obsequiado y la historia que le había contado sobre el felino. Colocó la cadenita alrededor del cuello del animal y lo abrazó para dormir con él entre sus brazos. Hacía eso cada vez que Jiz se comportaba así y parecía funcionar…al parecer ese gato sí era especial.

Ellos habían creado un vínculo. Se cuidaban el uno al otro.

Ese día también había notado que su mascota se comportaba extraño, pero nunca se imaginó que un hombre iba a atravesar la ventana y mucho menos pensó que alguna vez volvería a ver a un monstruo como el que asesinó a sus padres.

No parpadeaba. Seguía en shock. ¿ Qué podía hacer en una situación como esta ?

Fue sacada de su estado catatónico por unas garras afiladas que se clavaron en le piel de su brazo. Parpadeó y miró a su gato. Agradeció a su abuela habérselo dejado. El animal la miró de reojo y salió disparado hacia la mochila de la joven, esa que ella guardaba cerca de la cama en caso de una emergencia como esta y se introdujo en ella.

Entonces entendió: era hora de escapar o morir.

Empujó al hombre de cabello negro que yacía inconsciente hacia un costado dejándolo sobre la cama. Se puso su campera abrigada, guantes, gorro y botas para la nieve, aún conservando su piyama. Tomó la escopeta de su padre del ropero, la cargó y se llevó las llaves de la camioneta de su abuela, la cual guardaba como a un tesoro y había decidido usar solo en un caso extremo. Corrió hacia la puerta trasera dejando su arma y su bolso. Regresó a su habitación en busca del herido y lo llevó hasta donde estaban sus pertenencias con la intención de huir del monstruo.

En pocos segundos, lo que quedaba de su ventana fue destruido provocando un terrible estallido de vidrios y ladrillos. Un grito se le ahogó en la garganta. Abrió la puerta trasera, corrió hasta la camioneta y dejó su bolso allí mientras encendía el motor, luego tomó por el brazo al hombre abrazándolo. Con la mano que estaba libre cargaba su escopeta.

Una vez que logró depositarlo en el asiento del pasajero, se subió al vehículo y condujo lo más rápido que los nervios le permitían.

/

Despertó con mucho dolor en su cuerpo. Sin embargo lo peor era el dolor en su cabeza.

Miró a su alrededor al sentirse en movimiento. Oía gritos, algo que estallaba, llanto.

Entonces como impulsado por un rayo trató de ponerse de pie. Estaba en una camioneta. A su lado iba una joven en estado total de histeria, gritando y llorando mientras miraba por el espejo retrovisor y cargaba su escopeta. ¿ De qué estaban huyendo? Fue cuando lo recordó e instintivamente giró su cabeza para observar al gigantesco Hollow que los perseguía destruyendo todo aquello que encontrara a su paso. ¿ Cómo no iba a estar aterrorizada?

_ Detente – habló finalmente

La joven lo miró por unos segundos con sus mejillas empapadas de lágrimas y los ojos rojos. Le temblaba la mandíbula y las manos.

_ N…No…puedo – dijo en un hilo de voz

Cerró los ojos. El mareo había desaparecido. Estaba seguro de poder derrotarlo de un solo golpe.

_ Yo me encargaré de él - dijo con confianza- Es a lo que me dedico

Al ver que ella no detendría el vehículo, abrió la puerta del acompañante y saltó, ante la mirada horrorizada de la pobre muchacha.


	4. Chapter 4

CAPÍTULO 4: "CULPA"

Sentía los latidos de su corazón golpeándole los oídos. El hombre había saltado en un intento de ataque suicida contra ese monstruo. ¿Acaso estaba loco?

Cerró la puerta del acompañante y dio vuelta el volante. Esa persona era un total desconocido, pero no podía abandonarlo a su suerte. Aceleró lo más que pudo y logró divisar entre unos pinos congelados la terrible figura del Hollow. Dudo unos segundos y bajó de la camioneta con su escopeta en mano. Efectuó varios disparos que sólo lograron enfurecerlo más. Sudaba frío. Aquellas heridas realizadas por el arma volvían a sanar.

Una vez que la bestia quiso contraatacar, ella comenzó a retroceder sin mirar hacia atrás. Sin darse cuenta tropezó contra un tronco que estaba escondido entre la nieve. Cayó sentada al frío suelo mientras veía la sombra de aquel gigante abalanzarse hacia ella. Cerró los ojos pensando que iba a morir.

/

¡Demonios! Ese maldito Hollow lo había enviado a volar como la primera vez. Esta vez dándose un buen golpe contra un árbol. Estaba cubierto de sangre y nieve. Le molestaba el hombro, al parecer se lo había dislocado.

Oyó los disparos de la escopeta. Esa estúpida mujer había vuelto por él. Se puso de pie y uso su Shunpo para llegar a donde estaba ella para encontrarla cuando estaba a punto de ser atacada por el monstruo.

Desenvainó a Senbonzakura y logró cortarlo por la mitad haciendo que este se desvaneciera en el acto.

Ese Hollow le había dado batalla. Últimamente sus días habían sido complicados y esto estaba interfiriendo con su trabajo. Suspiró cerrando los ojos. Él era la cabeza de los Kuchiki, tenía que poder lidiar con problemas emocionales sin demasiado esfuerzo.

"La muchacha" recordó mirando sobre su hombro. Estaba acostada en la nieve, probablemente inconsciente. "Es mejor así" dijo para si. Pero antes de irse sintió un maullido. El gato de la joven se encontraba parado sobre ella, lamiendo su rostro, tratando de despertarla con sus gemidos y su rasposa lengua. "Las mascotas de los humanos son criaturas inútiles y sentimentales" meditó ante el accionar del felino.

Recordó que debía volver con su escuadrón ya que de seguro su teniente lo estaba buscando. "Como si un Hollow pudiera derrotarme". Volvió a dar media vuelta pero logró divisar bajo la luz de la Luna algo oscuro junto a la humana. Sangre. Se acercó lentamente bajo la mirada preocupada y a la vez amenazante de Jiz. Puso una rodilla en la nieve y se inclinó para mirarla mejor. Pudo notar las heridas que el monstruo había dejado en la muchacha. Una en el torso y otra en la pierna, la primera era la más profunda.

La vio abrir los ojos y mirarlo fijamente. Separó los labios para hablar, pero apenas tenía fuerzas para mantener los párpados abiertos.

Al ver que pronto dormiría para siempre, Byakuya acercó su oído a los ahora pálidos labios de la chica.

_ Por …favor…- susurró- T..tu…nombre…

La sangre fluía a través de la abrigada campera.

_ Byakuya – contestó con su acostumbrada seriedad, pero él sabía que en su tono de vos había algo más: CULPA

Estaba cerrando los ojos mientras él la tomaba entre sus brazos para darle mayor comodidad. Ella le sonrió. La sintió relajarse en su abrazo, su corazón ya no latía. Estaba pálida. No la soltó, ni siquiera se movió. Permaneció quieto tratando de asimilar los últimos eventos.

Sintió una mano posarse en su hombro y cuando volteó pudo ver a un joven de cabellos rojos y rostro tatuado dándole una mirada de incredulidad.

_ ¿Se encuentra bien, mi capitán? – dijo casi en un susurro temiendo haber interrumpido algo importante.

_ Abarai… - suspiró sin terminar la oración. Pero Renji supo el significado y girando sus talones se alejó.

_ Casi es momento de volver, capitán , lo estaremos esperando – terminó diciendo mientras se marchaba.

Estaba muerta. No podía revivirla. Pero había una cosa que podía hacer. Tomó a Senbonzakura y miró a la muchacha una última vez antes de enviarla a la Sociedad de Almas.

Y HASTA AQUÍ LLEGUÉ POR AHORA :) PRONTO SUBIRÉ EL SIGUIENTE CAPÍTULO :3


End file.
